everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Twinkle Bell
Twinkle~Bell Parent Story Peter Pan Parent Tinker~Bell LOOKS Hair~ Twinkle's hair color is a buttercup blonde with turquoise, lilac, and lavender pink streaks. Her hair style is wavy with her bangs split in half up front and brought, twisting, to the back and are tied togeather. Face~ Twinkle's eyes are hazel. Her lips are a beautiful pink. Normal Outfit~ Tibker-bell's dress except it's lavender pink, with a turquoise undershirt with the sleeves mid length (down to her elbow). She has lilac leggings on underneath, and her shoes are lavender pink with lilac cotton balls (like her mothers style) Legacy Day~ on legacy day she wears a lavender pink gown with lilac rim and sleeves. She wears her hair up in a bun with a thin layer trailing down underneath the bun. She wearers a lavender pink headband with a turquoise set of wings on it. Acquaintances Enemy~ Twinkle doesn't have any exact enemies, but Jacqueline Hook seems to hate her. She is always trying to be friends with the hardest of people. Roommate~ Twinkle is on good, if not great, terms with her roommate Beth(any) Beauty, daughter of Bell from beauty and the beast. Best friend(s) forever after~ her ultimate best friend forever after is definitely Cristyle O'hair, they get along so great, they have upbeat personalities and are extremely funny and love to laugh. Her next closest friends would be C.A. Cupid and Maddie. Side REBEL~ Twinkle thinks that her mother was just being used in her story by Peter Pan and the lost boys, in her mind they only had her mother around so that they could fly, they didn't care about her mother at all. She was annoyed that her mother was jealous of Wendy when she was going to kiss Peter, in her opinion Peter Pan was just a snobby teenage boy that would never mature. Personality Good~ Twinkle is a kind girl who always cares about others. She is super fun and funny. She is great to be around. She is one to stand up for what she believes in. She is very much a crier. Not So Good~ Twinkle has a hard time keeping quiet about what she feel or what is on her mind. She tries her hardest not to hurt others feelings but it is hard for her to keep in secrets. It is good that her curse keeps her from blurting out to much. Speciality Power~ Twinkle knows almost everything that is possible. All except what her future holds. She knows what she has to do but never what will turn out of it. Curse~ along with Twinkle's power there is a curse, this curse denies her of any way to tell anyone what will happen or what needs to happen. Special Objects~ Her key earrings are secretly the keys to the vault of the secrets of the past and the present, and her key charm on her charm bracelet is the key to the vault of the secrets of the future. If you enter any of the vaults than what needs most to be shown unto you will be shown. Love~Life When Twinkle moves to ever after high, she meets a guy named Brandon Beast, son of the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. Beth is a royal and believes that he is her destiny, but he thinks differently. He has tried going out with her but has never fallen in love with her, he knows that she isn't the one for him. Twinkle doesn't want to hurt her friends feelings and she tries to stay away from Brandon, but her love of love gets the better of her and she sneakers out with him every nigh and they sit in the moonlight by the lake and chat. Afterwards, he would walk Twinkle to the corner next to her door so that they wouldn't get caught. She is still trying to figure out how they can be togeather without hurting Beth. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Jambeat original character Category:TinkerBell Characters